WFES  Wizard Foreign Exchange Student
by Draco.max.and.me
Summary: Zoe Pitt is going to England on a WFES program.  There's just one thing she needs to decide.  Is she a Gryffendor, or a Slytherin?  And with all of these uncertainties, will she have time for what really matters?     Second generation.  Please Review! :
1. Zoe Pitt

**You know full well that I didn't write Harry Potter. I did write this story though. :) Please review!**

Call me unique if you want to but I just call myself Zoe. Zoe Pitt. I'm a Metamorphmagus, or someone who can change their appearance at will. I'm coming all the way from America on a foreign exchange student program in England. I'm meeting up with this guy Teddy who's my age. We're going to learn how to control our abilities. Like me, he's a Metamorphmagus.

I got up six hours early this morning and charmed my suitcase to fit all of my things. Then, I dressed in form-fitting jeans and an old green T-shirt. I made my hair into a light blue pixie cut and put some freckles on my noes. So far I can only change my hair, face, and occasionaly my pinkie toe will turn brown.

"Babe, are you awake yet?" Mom. She was a little sad that she wouldn't see me for an entire year and wanted to spend all the time I had left here together. I was worried about going at first because after dad and Darren died in the car wreck eight years ago when I was seven, its just been the two of us. I stopped worrying when Charles showed up though *wink, wink*.

"Yeah! I'm coming down now." I ran down the stairs two at a time and instantly smelled french toast.

After a rushed breakfast, we went to the wizard mall. Its just like Diagon Ally I guess. Only, its inside and bigger, and cleaner. I had to get Hogwarts robes since my white Ripmane robes weren't worn at Hogwarts (I'm bringing them anyway though). After that, we wnet to the candy store by the wand shop. Its my mom's favorite because she says its the most magic she'll ever have (She's a muggle).

A truckload of dancing gummy bears, fizzing wizzbees, and sugar birds later, we were at the owl shop getting my mom owl supplies for my beautiful barn owl so that we can send letters. After that, the Airport, my finale destination.

"I'll miss you and I love you mom." I said sadly. "You too baby doll. I love you!" She said as she kissed my forehead and sent me off. It was going to be a long year.

**Well that was a shaky start! It will get more interesting when the story sets off. Please review!**


	2. Plane Ride

**Okie doke then, let me try to make this better than the last chapter! Enjoy! Lily is three years younger than James, who is a year older than Albus.**

Ah the airport. Everyone's there. There's the idiots who have absolutely no idea what they are doing, there's the hideosly smart people who are usually quite rude and pushy, and then there's the rest of us who just want to get to our plane. About fifteen minutes into the fight to my terminal, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a witch with fiery red hair, a man with a lighting scar on his forehead, a rather attractive looking boy my age and to smaller kids. A girl and a boy. I know who they are. They're the famous Potter family.

"Hi! Is your name Zofia Pitt?" Ginny Potter smiles warmly and sticks out her hand. "Yeah, Hi. It's just Zoe though." I shook her hand and smiled. "When they said I was going to be picked up by aurors I had no idea they meant the entire Potter family. Pleased to meet you. " "Oh its our pleasure." The little girl pipes up and grabs my hand She looks like she's eleven. "Can you really change how you look? I love your hair. Can you do other people's hair or just your own? Is it you're fifth year? That's what year James's in." Whoa this little darling was piping out questions a mile a minute. To answer half of her questions I turned my hair the brightest pink that I could and her face lit up. "Whoa. I wish I could do that!" I laughed and we walked up to get on the plane that would take me to my new life on the other side of the sea. While on the plane, I sat in between James and Lily. Albus sat with his parents behind us and I got a vibe that he was always overshadowed by his brother and sister. I made a note to talk to him after we got the plane.

"James is a fifth year, Albus is a third year and I'm a second year but I'm still eleven." She a habit of talking extremely fast. "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." I said hoping that she would get onto the subject of James and some of the other people in my year. "Oh really? Thats how old my brother is! You and him can ride on the train with us! You are staying at our house for the week aren't you?" That I didn't know. I hadn't really thought about where I'm going to live until September first, one week from now. "Um, I don't know really."

"That's the plan. Unless you'd like to stay in the Leaky Cauldron and we come and see you." Mrs. Potter had obvuliously overherd us.

"Yeah she can sleep in the guest bedroom." Albus chipped in with. How could I refuse their hospitality? "Well if its not any trouble I'd be happy too." "Oh of course its no trouble honey. Ron and Hermione are supposed to bring Teddy over in time for dinner. James and Albus, he's going to sleep in you're room."

"Ok mum. When do we land?" Albus asked. "Six hours and you had better not ask me any more." Mrs. Potter said with a warning tone in her voice. Mr. Potter and Rose had dozed off so James and I started to chat.

"So what's America like?" James asked. "Well its like England I guess, just with different accents and stuff." We were quiet for a while. I hate akward silances so much so I just started asking questions. "So what's your family like?" He looked just as relived as I did to have something to talk about.

"Well mum and dad are great. Lily loves the sound of her own voice as I'm sure you've realized by now. And Albus doesn't talk much. In fact, he doesn't really talk at all. Hermione and Ron are our aunt and uncle and our god-parents. Teddy Lupin is Tonks's and Lupin's son but they,err... died. So us and our God-parents have adopted him practically. Rose and Hugo are our cousins. Rose is our age, Hugo's Lily's age. What about your family?" This is a sensitive subject for me.

"Well, I had a mom, a dad, and a brother." I said sadly. "Had?" This boy just didn't really understand. "Yeah. My dad and brother died in a car accident eight years ago." "Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry!" "Well, you know, what can you do... Its sad, yes, but I can't really fix it. Once Charles came, things have gotten better." "Charles?" "Yeah, he's my mom's boyfriend."

The conversation died down after that and we settled down to watch the movie (She's All that) and fell asleep. When we woke up, we were in London.


	3. At the Potter House

**Eight Hours Later**

Eight exhausting hours later, I was in the Potter's guest bedroom trying to get cleaned up for dinner. I had already cleaned and straitened my hair with a little bottle of potion that was in the attached bathroom and had gotten to work on my outfit. Pink goes, in my mind anyway, very nicely with green so I unpacked my floral pink blouse and green shorts and pit on a bit of vanilla perfume. I did my hair back to its usual light yet bright blue and looked in the mirror. "_Yup," _I thought to myself _"You look like a nut. Is this the first impression I want to give? Maybe brown would be better." _I grew my hair out in curls and made it a butterscotch brown.

Albus knocked on my door. "Zoe, the Weaslys are here. Wanna eat now?" "Yeah, I'm coming."

We saw a boy on the stairs coming out of James and Albus's room. He had bright red hair but not the natural kind like Lily's. "Hey Teddy," Albus said. I ducked around the corner and immediately changed my hair to its normal blue pixie-cut. A false impression is a bad one. Albus hadn't seemed to really notice that I had left since he was laughing at Teddy changing his ears into elephant ears and Teddy hadn't seen me yet. He stopped mid-shift when he realized I was there. I could already tell that he was a ladies man. "Oh hello, I hadn't realized that we had a beautiful lady in the house." He says with this look that makes me roll my eyes. That may work on some girls, but it most defiantly won't work on me. Especially when the guy saying it to me has one elephant ear and one normal ear. I just laugh and flip the elephant ear over his face like a hood. He just cracks up and I start back down the stairs.

"I'm Teddy by the way, Teddy Lupin. Love the hair by the way, blue suits you." He says as he changes his ear back. "And you are?." "Starving! But you can call me Zoe." "Cute" he says. "But not nearly as cute as that accent. Where're you from?" "Oklahoma. Thats in the southern part of America." We were at the bottom of the stairs now and i could tell that the rest of the Weasly family had gotten here by the sound of voices coming from the kitchen.

Once we got down the stairs, an excellent and familiar smell hit me like a boatload of bricks. Chinese Take-out, the absolute best food in the entire world.

"Oh my wizard god. That smells amazing." Teddy laughed and dragged me by my arm into the kitchen.

"Oh, you must be Zoe. A pleasure to meet you, I'm Hermione Weasly," A brown haired witch got up from her place at the table and came over to shake my hand.

"Oi, James! Looks like Teddy's gotten to her quicker than you did!" A tall red-haired man stood up and ran over to put an arm around me and Teddy. "Neither of them will shut up about you. Just met you and they're already head over heels!"

"Oh shuttup Ron." Teddy said. "Just cuz me and James've met more women than you ever had." Teddy said with a grin as he dropped my arm.

"Oh Ron, cut the kids a break." Harry said laughing "They are right though, and you know it."

"Oh don't even get me started on how much you had to pay Parvati to go to the Yule Ball with you."

"And it was twice as much for you and Padma!"

"Let's just settle this now, the only girls Ron talked to before fifth year was me and Hermione and the only one Harry dated before me was a girl who just watched her boyfriend die." Hermione, me and the boys cracked up but Ron and Harry looked slightly bitter. Theat changed when Ginny brought out the food, it was all smiles from everyone. I got to meet Rose and Hugo then. Rose is quiet yet confident and I absolutely adore her. Hugo is the typical little brother. Loud and silly.

"So, what all can you change?" Teddy asked between bites. "Just my hair and face. Sometimes my toes..." "Same with me. I guess with practice."

"Oh lets see you do it Zoe, please!" Hugo said with his mouth full. "And you too Teddy" Lily said. "Let the girl eat sweetie, after dinner maybe." Hermione said. "Well I'm done." Said Lily. "Yeah, me too!" Hugo chirped in. "And me" said Albus. I always love to put on a show so of course i shoved down the last wonton I had and helped James clear the table. Then, me and Teddy went into the living room and I told him a routine that we could do.

Once everyone was in the room, we started up. First we turned into human shaped birds with red and gold feathers. Then we morphed into elephants. After that we changed into each other, right down to the last freckle.

After the Weaslys left, Lily and Albus fell asleep and while Harry and Ginny took them upstairs for bed, Teddy, James,and I cleaned the kitchen up and they told me about Hogwarts.

"Watch out for Filtch. Get on Peeves's good side and kick Mrs. Norris every chance you get. That damn cat has been aroud for I don't even know how long and she just won't die." These seemed to be the three major rules at Hogwarts. That, and don't get caught. My slightly evil side certainly love these two and their pranks. Two new best friends? I thinks so.


End file.
